


Christmas Surprise

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they run into each other at the bar on christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek run into each other at a bar on Christmas in New York.





	

Because Stiles had the worst luck ever, all the flights out to California were cancelled and he wouldn’t be able to make it home for Christmas. He called his dad, giving him the disappointing news before throwing himself onto the couch, huffing in despair. 

Being alone in a big city was daunting and Stiles was looking forward to getting to see his dad and his friends again. 

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur and all of a sudden it was Christmas morning. After an afternoon of cleaning his apartment, Stiles decided he needed a change of scenery. He made his way down to the bar that was only a block away. 

The bar was unsurprisingly not busy but there were a few people scattered around the place. Stiles walked up to the bar, ordering himself a drink and some snacks before taking a seat. 

Stiles enjoyed his drink, keeping himself busy on his phone when he heard his name being called hesitantly. He was sure he was imagining it because no one here knew him and all his classmates had already gone home for the semester. 

Stiles turned around and saw the last person he ever expected to see because there in the doorway of the bar was none other than Derek Hale. 

Stiles almost dropped his drink; jaw dropping as he tried to process this. 

“D-Derek?” Stiles was sure the alcohol was hitting him too fast or something like that because no way Derek was here. 

Stiles clumsily stood up, rushing over to Derek and wrapping him up in a hug. 

Stiles belatedly realized that they hadn’t seen each other in over a year and a half and Derek might not want Stiles hugging him. 

Stiles pulled back, glancing up at Derek. 

“Hi?” 

“Hi Stiles.”

“Not that it’s not great to see you but what the hell are you doing here?”

“Why don’t we sit down and talk,” Derek suggested. 

Stiles motioned to his table, asking Derek to join him. 

They sat down and Stiles took a moment to let it all sink in. Derek was here with him, in this tiny little bar on Christmas day and wow Stiles had a lot of questions. 

“So,”

“It’s um – it’s been 5 years since I last lived in New York and I forgot I still had stuff stored here. One of the storage companies called me to come get my stuff because they were closing down so that’s why I’m in New York.”

Stiles nodded as Derek talked. He wouldn’t push it too much, he knew New York and the time he spent here with Laura was still a sore subject to bring up. 

“Why are you here?” Derek asked him. 

“School. I go to NYU. And all the flights back home were cancelled so I’m here.”

“Alone?”

“You’re alone too Derek.”

“I’m always alone.”

And that broke Stiles. He knew how lonely Derek was but after everything that happened in Mexico, he didn’t even know how to begin to reach out to Derek so he never did. 

“It’s fine. My night has turned around now that you’re here.”

Derek smiled at him and the atmosphere shifted. It felt calm and happy and a little nostalgic. And Stiles was happy. 

The two of them sat back, enjoying a few drinks as they caught up with each other about the past couple years of their lives. 

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed randomly as he sat there while Derek was in the bathroom. 

It was Derek’s birthday and Stiles had totally forgotten. 

Stiles decided that after they finished here, he’d ask Derek to join him for a walk and they’d stop at the cupcake shop around the corner that he knew was open today thanks to their “We’re Open on Christmas!!!” fliers that were all around the city. 

Derek returned and Stiles paid for their drinks and food, much to Derek’s resistance. 

“Hey Der do you wanna take a walk with me around the city?”

Derek nodded, sliding his jacket back on as the two of them left the bar. 

Stiles headed them in the direction of the shop, feeling a bit nervous. 

“You okay Stiles?”

“Hmm yeah just cold, that’s all.”

“You smell nervous.”

“Derek Hale that is rude,” Stiles said, stopping and crossing his arms. Damn werewolves and their stupid ability to smell emotions and chemosignals. 

And the jerk just smirked at him. 

Stiles shook it off, continuing to walk. 

They made it to the store and Stiles stopped walking. 

“So, happy birthday Derek,” Stiles said nervously, opening the door for them to enter. 

Derek looked like he was in shock. 

“You remembered my birthday?”

“Of course I did Derek.”

Stiles was startled when Derek yanked him forward, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Thank you Stiles,” he murmured against Stiles’ neck. 

“You’re welcome big guy. Now let’s go get you a birthday cupcake. And if you’re not doing anything later tonight maybe you could come over and we could watch Christmas movies and stuff?”

“Yeah, and stuff,” Derek smirked again, sauntering up to the counter, leaving a very happy and very shocked Stiles in his wake. 

Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t totally suck after all. Or maybe it would, Stiles would just have to see how the night played out.

**Author's Note:**

> that last line is my horrible attempt at an innuendo lol


End file.
